


Oh My Lover

by isawrightless



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawrightless/pseuds/isawrightless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s just that sometimes, when Gotham is much too grey and broody, they choose to spend their day in bed. It’s a little present they give to themselves. A well deserved one, especially when you consider the kind of job they have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh My Lover

They are not lazy.

It’s just that sometimes, when Gotham is much too grey and broody, they choose to spend their day in bed. It’s a little present they give to themselves. A well deserved one, especially when you consider the kind of job they have.

They stay in bed, turn on the tv, complain about the lack of decent movies, turn off the tv, have sex, fall asleep, take a shower, go back to bed, talk about silly things that make each other laugh, have sex again and drown in a comfortable silence, both content with each other’s presence.

Sometimes they get hungry.

And that’s a big problem when there’s no food in the house.

“Season of the Witch?”

“Donovan.”

“Come as you are?”

“Nirvana.”

“Enter Sandman?”

“Metallica.”

“Hungry Like the Wolf?”

“Duran Duran.”

“Come Undone?”

“Duran Duran.”

“Save a Prayer?”

“Duran Duran.”

“Message in a Bottle?”

“Duran Duran.”

“What?”

“No! Wait…Deep Purple.”

“Deep Purple?!”

“No…?”

“The Police, Tim.”

“Oh.”

“C’mon, you lose, you go.”

“No, let’s play it again—”

“No way, you got the band wrong twice! We had a deal: I name the song, you name the band. You get the band wrong, you go buy us food.”

“Yeah, but you cheated.”

“How?”

“You used three songs by Duran Duran and then got me all mixed up—”

“Can’t believe it worked.”

“That just shows you how tired I am and how much I need to stay in this bed.”

“But we had a deal—”

“You’re the one who’s hungry, you should go out. I’m fine right here. In this bed. In this really comfy bed. And—-Hey!”

Kon takes away the covers, revealing a half naked Tim, who tries to cover himself again, but is stopped and pinned down, arms held above his head by strong hands.

“Weren’t you hungry?”

Kon smirks, attacks the boy’s neck, scarred, salty skin and he licks and bites and drags his lips lower and lower until he finds a nipple and he sucks and licks and bites until there’s a squirming body under his. He leaves trails of kisses on Tim’s abdomen, and on his right side where he’s ticklish. He goes back up for a big kiss, chapped lips against his soft ones. He releases Tim, his hands roam over the boy’s body, stops at his waist and down on his crotch, he squeezes and Tim’s not hard yet, but he moans and when the kiss is over he realizes he can’t move his hands even though Kon is not holding him anymore.

He glares and then understands. A small smile makes its way to his lips as he tries to look annoyed.

“You’re cheating again.”

“I think I’m being fair.”

“You know I like to touch you.”

“I know.”

“Then let me.”

“I would, but you broke our deal. I’m very upset about that.”

“What you gonna do about it?”

“You’re loving this, aren’t you?”

Every minute of it. It’s been so long since the last time they played around with TKK that Tim can hardly hide his contentment.

“I’m just asking you a question.”

Kon grins.

“I could do a lot of things,” he starts, his right hand caressing Tim’s cheek, feeling the warmth of his skin. “Could kneel over you right now,” trepidation in Tim’s stomach, Kon whispers in his ear, “Make you suck me.”

“Will you?”

“Don’t know,” Kon backs away to stare into Tim’s eyes. “Maybe I should suck you instead,” he says, getting his point across when he cups Tim between his legs. “Ah, you’re awake now? But not that hard yet, huh?”

Tim smiles. “You should do something about it.”

“I should,” Kon says, nodding. “I really should.”

And then he kneels over Tim just like he said he would, careful not to hurt him, and palms himself, tracing the line of his cock through his boxers. “‘Cause I’m hard already…”

It doesn’t help when Tim swallows and licks his lips.

“What? You want this?” Kon pulls down his boxers a little and frees himself. “Want to suck on this?”

Tim’s honesty is almost shattering.

“Yes.”

Kon holds his cock by the base, rubs the head on Tim’s lips.

Tim gives one playful lick as he would on a lollipop.

“You really think teasing me is a good idea?” Kon asks, laughing. Tim nods. “Yeah? When I could just come on your face and leave you here alone?”

There’s not the slightest hint of fear in Tim’s eyes. “Go ahead.”

Kon smiles. Ah, busted.

He feels stupidly happy, knowing that Tim trusts him like that even though he’s got that evil gene in him, even though he can snap and hurt him again. Tim trusts him and that means more tto him than anything else.

“C’mon Tim…”

It’s difficult without being able to move his arms and yet he takes Kon inside his mouth, and his muscles protest, but he ignores it, keeps doing the best he can in this position. He backs away when he needs to breathe, swirls his tongue around the head of Kon’s cock, teases the slit and delights himself with the groan he gets in response. Then he gets him back inside his mouth, tries to swallow him deeper even when his arms and neck begs him not to.

Kon can’t explain it very well. Tim’s mouth is ridiculously pretty. It dares anyone not to think about this, about fucking his mouth and making him gag. His lips are cracked, rosy and delicate.

When Tim pulls away to breathe again, Kon cups his face and kisses him. It takes him by surprise, and Kon’s tongue forces his mouth open and he gives in to it, feeling like he’s dissolving into something extraordinary.

“I don’t like being interrupted,” Tim says, smiling.

“Well, that’s just too bad,” Kon gets off him, stealing another kiss.

He sends the covers to the other side of the room, knowing too well that Tim is mentally dissing him for it. He gives Tim a kiss on the cheek as an apology and chuckles when he sees the tent on Tim’s boxers.

“Spread your legs, Tim.”

He does, and Kon moves to stay between them, looking up at the other boy with adoration and mischief. Kon takes Tim’s erection in hand, starts stroking slowly. Tim lets out a sigh, meeting Kon’s eyes, sometimes forgetting that he can’t move.

“Sucking cock gets you all hard, doesn’t it?” Kon asks, not even trying to hide the smugness on his face.

“If you’d just let me finish…”

Laughing, Kon pulls down Tim’s boxers, all the way down past his ankles and throws it to the side, flashing Tim a grin before going down on him.

Tim shivers and trashes, but Kon doesn’t pay attention, hollows his cheeks and keeps sucking, one hand on Tim’s waist, holding him down, and the other one cupping his sac.

He stops suddenly, lets go of Tim, cock out of his mouth with a popping sound. Tim wants to say something, wants to look at Kon, but he doesn’t have time for it, doesn’t have time to register anything because Kon starts licking his hole, shoving his tongue in. Tim arches into it, his nails dig deeper in his palm and he forgets, once again, that he can’t move his arms.

Then it’s not Kon’s tongue anymore.

Tim has always loved the way Kon fingers him. Always. It’s steady and slow at first, two fingers, and he takes his time, explores and then fucks him, adds a third one and gets him ready and Tim starts to think how much he wants to touch himself or how good it would be to have Kon’s mouth back on his cock, but Kon smiles through the whole thing, leans over him and kisses him, fingers always working, and Tim moans into the kiss.

Kon leaves him empty, reaches for the nightstand, opens the drawer and grabs a small bottle of lube from there. Tim studies every move—from the way Kon opens the cap, pours a small amount of the product on his palm and rubs it all over his cock, stroking himself a few times. The he holds it by the base, guides himself in, teases Tim’s hole with the head before pushing in.

Tim can’t help the groan that escapes his lips. He desperately needs to hold on to Kon, and he can’t and it drives him mad, but Kon stays still for a moment, adjusting to the familiar warmth and comfort.

Kon hooks his arms under Tim’s knees and thrusts and Tim tries to respond, but all he does is whimper and take it. His arms hurt. He’s wired, alive, and when Kon quickens the pace he smiles this big smile and laughs a breathless laugh in the middle of a groan because it feels so fucking good he can’t think straight anymore.

Kon slows down, pulls out, goes back in and Tim gasps, so he does it again, harder, and one more time before he’s all the way in. They stay like that for a moment, listening to each other. Kon lets go of Tim’s legs and leans over him. He goes for a kiss; it’s messy and perfect and short because Tim needs to breathe, he needs—he doesn’t know what he needs, not when Kon’s looking at him like that.

There’s something in his eyes, Tim thinks, something that makes him want to give everything up and spend the rest of his life in this room, safe and sound. There’s something in Kon’s eyes that tells him he needs to be more careful. One slip and he loses everything.

Kon bites his neck hard enough to send a chill down his spine, to make him arch his back and feel Kon’s cock inside of him; hard, big and thick, filling every inch of him. Kon licks over the spot he bit and drags his lips up to Tim’s cheek, finds his mouth. This kiss is rough, heavy.

“Let me—”

“What?”

“Let me touch you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t think I should.”

“Then touch me.”

“I already am.”

“Jerk me off.”

“Hmm…you’re so hard, Tim…”

“I—”

Kon thrusts his hips forward.

Tim thinks he’s going to melt.

“Kon…”

“Like that?”

“Mm-hmm…”

“It’s not enough, is it?”

“No…”

“You wanna come?”

“Yes…”

“Want me to keep fucking you?”

“Yes…”

“Then beg.”

“Please…”

“Again.”

“Please.”

“Please what?”

“Fuck me.”

Kon complies because he’s a good boyfriend.

He brings Tim’s legs to his shoulders and starts moving, one hand holding Tim’s thigh while the other’s on his cock, squeezing and stroking. Tim closes his eyes, throws his head back and screams, he fucking screams, and Kon finally lets him go.

Once Tim realizes he’s free, he sits up and throws his arms around Kon’s neck, gasping and moaning with every movement Kon makes.

It’s not fast enough, not hard enough, so Tim asks him very nicely, and Kon tries to, but the mattress is far too soft and the position they’re in doesn’t help, so Kon lies on his back and brings Tim with him, who buries his head on the crook of Kon’s neck only to back away a second later, straddling Kon, hands all over his chest. They look at each other, and there’s still the innocence of romance in there, the agonizing feeling of being in love.

And then Tim leans backwards, supports himself with his arms—they still hurt—-and starts moving his hips, riding Kon with all he’s got because he adores being on top, controlling the pace. Kon tends to hold back, afraid of hurting him.

Except tonight Kon plants his feet on the mattress and thrusts up, one hand on Tim’s waist while the other finds his cock again and starts pumping.

It doesn’t take longer after that.

All Tim knows is that he wants to shout or cry, but he can’t find his voice. He leans forward again and his hands finds Kon’s biceps and Kon doesn’t stop thrusting and jerking him off and—-

Muscles go tense, he chokes on a cry, and comes.

All over Kon’s chest.

He goes numb, feels sleepy and tired, but Kon’s moving and bringing him closer for a kiss and Tim has no idea how he manages that, but it feels nice and Kon holds him tighter, grunts, goes still and comes too.

They don’t know how much time passes before they decide to move. Tim grabs Kon’s t-shit from the floor, wipes the mess on his chest and Kon laughs.

“Had to use my shirt…”

“It was dirty anyway. And we’re gonna be late for patrol.”

“I don’t wanna move…”

“I know.”

“Let’s stay like this, then.”

“We need a shower. And food.”

“Oh, now we need food?”

Tim smiles and kisses his boyfriend and says, “I’m hungry.”


End file.
